O vôo da fênix
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Das cinzas, ele renascia. x HIWATARI KAI, gen x


**Sumário: **Das cinzas, ele renascia.

**Beyblade não me pertence. Mas se fosse meu, seria só a primeira temporada/saga 8D**

**Fanfic betada por Nanase Kei.**

**2º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

* * *

**O vôo da fênix**

* * *

_Renascida e tremendo,  
Sentada em uma nova terra,  
Certamente não estou fazendo caso.  
Está fraco e tremendo_

-

Alanis Morissette, "Not as we" (Tradução)

* * *

Ajeitou o manto que lhe cobria a face e abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Ray, com cuidado. O som quase inaudível de seus passos era fruto dos anos que passou treinando naquela abadia e dos que viveu com o avô. Até se orgulharia, mas seu passado o fazia mudar de idéia.

Pegou a mochila com algumas coisas pessoais – nada de roupas, pois, para onde ia, não precisava mais _delas_ – e começou a caminhar pela suíte de hotel, sem se importar com nada.

Podia ouvir o ronco de Tyson e Max e até teve vontade de rir. Não o fez, porque ele era Kai e não um idiota qualquer. Abriu a porta num girar de maçaneta, seco, e a fechou, da mesma forma.

Seco como ele.

O corredor parecia mais longo que o normal, mas ele sabia que já era a falta daquelas idiotices que tanto suportava ouvir. Sorriu discretamente e apertou o botão do elevador. Porém, quando abriu, o sorriso desapareceu.

Entrou e deixou-se divagar como sempre gostava de fazer, para esquecer da sua constante claustrofobia, adquirida também graças à abadia e ao convívio com o avô. Se ficasse, continuaria com seus amigos. No entanto, agora não havia mais competições de Beyblade, apenas ele e um bando de ridículos que teimavam em temer filmes escrotos de terror.

Sim, ele estaria melhor sem eles.

…

A porta abriu, e ele saiu, mais solitário que antes.

- Obrigada. – a recepcionista disse, enquanto se curvava levemente – Quer que eu diga algo a seu ami...

- Nada. Não quero que diga nada.

E entrou no táxi que, na noite anterior, pedira para chamarem.

**X**

O dia ainda amanhecia, pelo que pôde notar e, nesse instante, Ray deveria estar acordando e procurando por ele e alertando os outros e bateu a testa na janela, de propósito.

- Está bem, senhor? – o motorista perguntou, em russo.

Tyson não entenderia se ele estivesse ali.

- Sim. – respondeu na mesma língua.

Kai não era Tyson.

**X**

Era um porta-aviões quase abandonado, se não fosse pelo único que estava ali. Propriedade da família Hiwatari, ele bem sabia. O mordomo saiu e o saudou em russo e ele fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

- Pronto para ir para casa, Sr. Kai?

Sua mente respondeu negativamente.

- Sim.

Mas ele afirmou.

Entrou no avião e sentou-se na cadeira que tanto conhecia e gostava. Apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda e encarou a cidade enquanto a sobrevoavam. A falta já machucava, porque eles eram seus _amigos_ e estava deixando a todos.

Por que ele fazia aquilo, afinal?

Demorou para pensar, mas quando veio, foi como uma maratona de respostas: Porque ele era um Hiwatari. Porque ele era um traidor. Porque ele não era idiota. Porque ele já alcançara sua meta. Porque ele não ligava para sua própria dor.

Entretanto, a principal ele nem precisou raciocinar muito.

Porque era uma fênix e, como uma, voava em encontro ao céu, para morrer e renascer das cinzas.

E deixando tudo – desde os amigos, às lembranças – Kai Hiwatari, com certeza, das cinzas, renasceria.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu gosto do Kai. Realmente gosto dele. Ele é bonito, gostoso, foda e ainda tem estilo 8D Acho que foi por isso que fui cativada por ele quando eu o vi e tals...

Mas não falarei apenas dele, né? xD

A fanfic foi feita para a maratona do meu aniversário de dois anos, onde eu escrevo sobre diversos fandons e peço para as mais variadas pessoas betarem as fanfics. Essa foi a vez da fodíssima (?) Nanase Kei. Obrigada 8D

Bom, eu sempre considerei o Kai como uma fênix, principalmente porque ele parece ter um fetiche por essas aves míticas. XD Assim, eu decidi escrever sobre ele e sobre as fênix e enquanto eu pensava em algo, bom... Saiu isso 8D

Eu realmente gostei do resultado! 8D Acho muito legal escrever dentro dos pontos soltos da história e entre a primeira fase e a segunda, essa foi a que mais me chamou a atenção. Após a Rússia, caso não se lembrem, o Kai some e deixa seus companheiros para trás, sem nem dizer adeus.

Achei _cool_ essa maneira de se despedir e, juntando com a riqueza e pompa dele, surgiu essa idéia. O fato de ele renascer seria começar de novo, deixar tudo para trás e começar do zero, ter uma nova vida, etc.

Sobre a "morte" da fênix, de encontro ao sol, eu tirei do mito de Ícaro, que voou com suas asas de cera, para chegar ao sol, porém elas derreteram. Para mim, quando essa ave eterna morre, ela voa de encontro ao sol, para queimar e, das cinzas que se espalham, renascerem. …E também é uma citação a um dos primeiros episódios de Pokémon. Acho que, sobre isso, ninguém vai me perguntar sobre o que é, né? xD

Bom... Acho que é só '-'

**Beijos e quero reviews o/**


End file.
